


Tales of Destiny/2 Drabbles

by Lepidopteran (inarticulate)



Category: Tales of Destiny, Tales of Destiny 2
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Community: tales_100, Drabbles, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-06
Updated: 2010-12-06
Packaged: 2017-11-18 09:11:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/559301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inarticulate/pseuds/Lepidopteran
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Various drabbles from Tales of Destiny and Tales of Destiny 2.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Ink - Tales of Destiny

Johnny ran away from home when he was seventeen. He could have gone by boat to Moreau, as he usually did, but instead he trekked across the island and into the caves. There he discovered that the beasts kept their distance so long as he played his music.

He composed a love ballad, to her, to him, lit by the glow of a wary monster. The squid's ink smelled horrible and bled into the paper in odd patterns, but Johnny didn't care. He came out the next day with new songs and the jangle of fresh lens in his wallet.


	2. And Her Sword - Tales of Destiny

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the tales_100 prompt "3 a.m."

It was rare to see Rutee sleeping so unguarded, but the bare blade beside her on the bed was enough for Philia to risk waking her. "I'm sorry," she murmured to Atwight.

"It's all right," Atwight said. Philia thought she heard a note of fondness. "She used to do this all the time when she was younger. I'd have to wake her up so she didn't hurt herself."

Philia set Atwight down on the dresser and glanced back at Rutee, tugging on one of her braids. "I wish I could do more."

"You do," Atwight said softly as Philia left.


	3. Comfort - Tales of Destiny

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the tales_100 prompt "3 a.m."

"Young master?"

Leon didn't open his eyes at the sound of Chaltier's hesitant question, but he pulled the sheath closer to him and stroked his thumb over Chaltier's engravings. "What is it?"

"Ehhh… now that you've met the other Swordians, I was wondering…"

"I don't care about the other Swordians," Leon said shortly. It was ridiculous to imagine holding Clemente like this, or Dymlos, or Atwight, or silent, broken Igtenos. Chaltier was his. "Stop asking stupid questions when I'm trying to sleep."

Chaltier didn't say anything, but in the silence, Leon imagined that he could hear Chaltier breathe a sigh.


	4. Inanimate - Tales of Destiny

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the tales_100 prompt "silence."

"I can't hear _any_ of them speak," Chelsea complained to Philia, since Mary, her partner in no Swordian solidarity, was no longer there.

Philia's answering smile was sad. "They do," she said. "They talk quite a lot… usually." Then she tilted her head-- listening to something Chelsea couldn't hear, in the middle of a conversation, no less!-- and she shook her head.

Chelsea blew out an irritated breath. "Still, it can't be that important, right?" she tried. "His other swords were all quiet."

Philia's quick glance across the campsite to where Woodrow sat holding Igtenos was reproach enough. Chelsea sighed.


	5. Worthwhile - Tales of Destiny 2

Harold builds her first robot at the age of nine, but it's nothing special. She dismantles it immediately, to the dismay of Karell, who doesn't have the sense to realize that it's easily duplicated.

She builds her first battle robot at thirteen, after months of research, because her brother needs a close range sparring partner, and she's bored by combat that doesn't require more active use of her brain.

When they're recruited to the army, Karell is ecstatic, but Harold accepts it as her due and begins to work. She will win them this war; she's been building towards this.


	6. Pink - Tales of Destiny 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the tales_100 theme, "ribbons and bows."

When Karell brings back the ribbon, he doesn't say where he found it or how much it cost. It's bright and pink and clean, the color of her hair, and he doesn't ask before reaching out and tying it neatly around Mr. Cat's neck. Harold watches him, and he smiles at her. "So you match."

She purses her lips and tugs the knot loose to remove it. Karell's face crumples for a moment. Then he blinks, his face smoothing out again as she wraps it tight around his wrist instead. "Mr. Cat and I don't need to match," she says.


	7. Zygotic - Tales of Destiny 2

Judas keeps quiet, but he watches Chaltier from under his mask, his heart pounding as he memorizes everything. It's so different from what he imagined, but it's so perfect, as well, and he drinks up every movement.

"Young master," Chaltier, _his_ Chaltier, says. "Are you-- is it--"

He reaches down and strokes Chaltier's hilt reassuringly. He knows each groove by heart. He doesn't know how to say any of the thoughts swirling around in his head, so he doesn't; he just goes back to watching Chaltier's hair and shoulders and smile. He keeps wanting something he'll never let himself have.


	8. Breathless - Tales of Destiny 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the tales_100 prompt "last chance."

Harold steps back into her room, numb. It feels like she's been hit with a paralyzing agent, but Atwight declared her completely healthy.

She wonders if she could make it to the workstation, if she could model her feelings and split them apart into diagrams until she could understand, if she could stop seeing the breath rattling in his chest every time she closes her eyes.

Death is completely mechanical. It does not show mercy for the brother Harold loved. She should have known that from the very start.

She should have downloaded him back when she had the chance.


	9. Menial - Tales of Destiny 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the tales_100 prompt "helpful."

"Professor Belserius," Pierre whined as the pile of scrap metal in his arms threatened to spill over onto the floor. "I can't carry this much!"

"What, you can't?" Harold frowned up at him like he was some sort of bug. "I thought you offered to help me. You can help me by carrying that." With that, she turned back to her computer.

"Harold," Atwight said from the doorway. Pierre looked up hopefully; his arms were starting to shake. "He's supposed to be helping with your grief, not your manual labor."

Harold waved a hand. "He can do both," she said.


	10. In The End - Tales of Destiny 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the tales_100 prompt "a fresh start."

Ritora paused in the doorway, ignoring the fact that Dymlos was hovering behind him in the hallway. "How's the boy?" he asked.

Atwight looked up and smiled at him. "He'll do fine," she said. "Physically, at least. He's scared because he doesn't remember anything."

Ritora frowned, crossing his arms over his chest. "Then he won't tell us why he was in the base?"

"Can't," Atwight corrected, steel in her voice. "Don't push him on this, Ritora."

Ritora sighed. "Are those his things?"

At Atwight's nod, he went over to scoop up the black velvet, brushing past Dymlos as he left.


End file.
